


Holding Onto You

by chibichibi_k



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sat at Rodney’s bedside, keeping a silent vigil as he waited for the scientist to come around. </p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/444986">Never Let this Go</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Onto You

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

John sat at Rodney's bedside, keeping a silent vigil as he waited for the scientist to come around. It had been touch and go there for a while. Carson kept saying how lucky Rodney had been since the bullet had narrowly missed his heart. But it still did some serious damage.

John still didn't understand why Rodney had pushed him out of the way. It should have been him laying there unconscious in the infirmary bed with dozens of machines monitoring him to see if he'd live, not Rodney.

"Damn it, Rodney," John cursed quietly and gripped his unconscious lover's hand firmly. "Why did you do something so stupid? So much for being the smartest man in two galaxies!"

It was cheap, chastising Rodney when he was unconscious and couldn't hear him. But still! The man hated being injured and he always bitched and moaned whenever he was. Being shot was not something he enjoyed either. Hell, he'd given John hell for shooting him when he was hallucinating and that bitch-fest had gone on for nearly three weeks.

Now, here he was, laid up in an infirmary bed because he had willingly taken a bullet meant for John. Rodney surely was an idiot that was just masquerading as a genius.

John was proud of Rodney, especially since his lover had been so brave but he was still pissed. Sighing, he decided that he should probably get some coffee since he wasn't planning on leaving or sleeping until Rodney had woken up.

Standing up, he went to leave but a firm grip on his hand stopped him. He was surprised to see bright, crystal blue eyes watching him and Rodney's hand firmly holding onto his own.

Rodney smiled sleepily up at John. "I'm holding onto you." His voice was rough with sleep but completely serious.

John smiled slightly and grasped Rodney's hand tightly – almost to the point of painful and sunk back down into the chair by the bed once more. "Don't worry, Rodney. I'm holding onto you too and I'm never letting you go."

They shared a smile. John decided to pass on the coffee and instead slipped in Rodney's bed, carefully cradling the injured man close. Within seconds, exhaustion soon took both of them over and they fell into a peaceful, content sleep.

They're hands still grasping onto one another tightly.


End file.
